Nuestros pecados
by Usagi Mitzui
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre los pecados capitales que Greed-ler y Once-ler cometen.


_**Disclaimer: hago esto sin fines de lucro. Solo la idea del fic me pertenece, todo lo demás a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

**Nuestros pecados**

**By Usagi Mitzui**

* * *

**Envidia:**

Greed-ler siempre se mofaba de que era el mejor, superior a los demás. Tenía dinero, buen cuerpo, sonrisa especialmente seductora y ojos de los más atrayentes. Y aunque contaba con tantas cualidades, no podía dejar de sentir envidia. Envidia por las personas que recibían una sonrisa, una mirada, cualquier cosa que se pudiera obtener inocentemente de Once-ler.

Si por el fuera, encerraría a Oncie en su habitación, con seguro y candado incluido. Y tal vez así dejaría de sentir envidia, aunque pronta y posiblemente la empiece a sentir, pero por objetos inanimados. Oncie sentía exactamente lo mismo. Aunque no sucedía con regularidad, había veces en que a Oncie le gustaría ser más… fuerte de presencia, solo para poder intimidar a las mujeres que se le acercan a Greed por todo menos por amor.

Para los dos, cualquier persona que acaparara la atención del otro debía de desaparecer.

**Gula:**

No importaba cuando ni como, Greed y Oncie nunca se saciaban del otro. Bien podrían aguantar toda la noche con tal de disfrutas, o mejor dicho, saborear del cuerpo ajeno. Greed podría lamer esa dulce piel de color durazno hasta que esta se enrojeciera, o morder su largo cuello sin importar que de este manara sangre o que se cubriera de manchas moradas. Jamás se cansaría de esas piernas largas con aroma a vainilla que se le sabían a flan.

Por otra parte, a Oncie nunca dejarían de gustarles esos esmeraldas oscuros que Greed poseía como ojos, sus miradas llenas de hambre le producían un estremecimiento que a Oncie se le hace excitante. O el cabello negro de Greed, tan parecido al suyo, que siempre olía a jabón y sentía suave, y que le encantaba revolver.

Nunca se saciarían del manjar que resultaba en los labios el otro.

**Codicia:**

Greed-ler era un ser codicioso. Su mismo nombre hacía alusión a la codicia. Le gustaba el poder, pero más que eso, era el creerse dueño de todos. Y era así como se sentía respecto a Once-ler.

Su dueño.

Todo Once-ler era suyo, le pertenecía por derecho. Cada cabello negro en su cabeza, cada centímetro de piel, cada hueso, todo era de su propiedad. Si por él fuera, lo mantendría siempre en su habitación. Solo lo dejaría salir para que le acompañara a su despacho. Y aun en esas circunstancias, mandaría lejos a todos los sirvientes solo para poder trasladar a Oncie a su oficina. Pero no lo hace, porque sabe que eso no haría feliz a Oncie.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabe es que todo eso le causa cierta satisfacción a Oncie. Saberse codiciado por alguien tan frio como lo es Greed. Claro, eso no impide que se reconozca a él mismo como suyo. Principalmente porque Greed también es suyo, aunque él no lo reconozca.

**Pereza:**

Ahora mismo podrían estar haciendo mejores cosas, más productivas.

Greed podría estar trabajando para engrandecer la producción de Thneed y Oncie podría estar cocinando la cena del día o limpiando, cualquier labor del hogar que le corresponde. Pero eso poco les importa, o al menos a Oncie es a quien no le importa. Mantener a Greed a su lado, en su cama, abrazándole para que no se escape, la mano de Greed en su cabeza, debatiéndose entre acariciarle o no.

Oncie daría todo por quedarse así. Se siente como en un sueño, sus respiraciones acompasadas, las frentes juntas y su aliento causándole cosquillas, encontrando la manera de enredarse juntos en sabanas de satín rojo.

Así es como debía de sentirse el paraíso para Oncie

**Ira: **

Era costumbre que cuando tuvieran una diferencia de opinión, Greed fuera quien ganara, después de todo, a Oncie realmente no le disgusta el hecho de terminar cediendo a los caprichos de su pareja. Pero esas eran las discusiones ligeras, de las más comunes y sin sentido la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ocurría que a veces discutían en serio, cuando los celos o cualquier otro sentimiento hacia que chocaran entre sí.

Comentarios sarcásticos, irónicos, crueles, salían a la luz y las verdades eran escupidas con asco. No faltaban las veces en que uno era demasiado brusco y terminaban en el suelo, golpeándose e intentando demostrar quien tenía la razón. Entonces se dejaban de hablar por una semana entera y además, dormían en habitaciones separadas. Después, cuando la ausencia del otro terminaba por calarles más de lo normal, uno de los dos, a veces Oncie y otras más Greed, dejaba de lado el orgullo y se disculpaba.

Porque al final la soledad de no tener a la persona amada a un lado termina doliéndote más que la muerte de un familiar.

**Soberbia:**

Greed siempre miraba a todos altivamente, con una superioridad y arrogancia palpable en sus ojos verdes. Muchos le debían trabajos, deudas, incluso vidas. Siempre se aseguraba de ser el mejor en cualquier cosa, y para él, todos eran como pequeñas hormiguitas que tenía que guiar para que estas no se perdieran. Piensa lo mismo de Oncie, pero sabe que él tiene inteligencia, y esta cualidad combinada con su inocencia, resulta en hacerlo diferente de los otros.

Oncie, por otro lado, se enorgullece de que fue él quien atrapo a Greed. No una hija malcriada de cualquier persona empresario. No cualquier persona que posea el dinero suficiente para alimentar a un pueblo por más de un año. No una mujer hermosa. Fue él, con ropa de segunda y un chico del campo, quien hizo que el hombre más poderoso, hablando económicamente, sentir desde el amor hasta la peor lujuria. Se hizo con un lugar significativo en la vida de alguien tan superior como lo es Greed.

Y ambos se enorgullecían del otro.

**Lujuria:**

Quiere fundir sus labios como un caramelo macizo. Morder su cuello con aroma a vainilla y malvavisco. Lamer cualquier superficie a la vista. Enterrar sus afiladas uñas para dejar más marcas. Tocar los botones de cereza que Oncie tiene por pezones. Encajar sus afilados dientes en los muslos color durazno. Finalmente, profanar su virginal cuerpo y hacerle sentir sucio sin que realmente pasara eso. La lujuria siempre hacia actuar a Greed cuando se encontraban solos. Era como un deseo oscuro e irremediable que nacía dentro de él y que no hacía nada por hacerlo parar.

Sexo apasionante y salvaje.

Oncie siempre sentía lo mismo por Greed y hacia lo que estaba a su alcance antes de sumergirse en un remolino de placeres. Morder la oreja. Lamer el pómulo. Aspirar ese extraño aroma a tabaco que tanto le gusta y desacomodar sus cabellos negros. Juntar más sus cuerpos con sus piernas. Gemir. Decir su nombre.

Y dejan de ser Greed y Oncie para convertirse en uno solo. Algo que en el momento cúspide se convierte más en espiritual. Descubrir su alma de colores. Admirar los ojos contrarios como un mar de estrellas. Saber que dentro de la boca contraria se esconde la luna y bajo la piel un sol.

Y se dan cuenta de que no podrían pedir nada mejor.

* * *

**Oh, vaya, a veces creo que soy una cabeza de huevo por escribir cosas así. Amo el Oncest desde que lo descubrí hace una semana, tengo al menos iniciados cuatro one-shots que tengo en mi libreta y este es el único que he logrado terminar poniendo mi cerebro en una licuadora. Además de buscar material de esta pareja en español, que es igual a la cantidad de lógica que hay en mi cabeza, es decir, MUY poca.**

**Si les ha gustado, por favor háganmelo saber =/w/=**


End file.
